


Ingxenye Yokuqala

by santigold96



Series: Okufanele ngikwenze [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Okufanele ngikwenze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902283
Kudos: 2





	Ingxenye Yokuqala

Kwakusentwasahlobo lapho i-Lady of Tarth igubha usuku lwesibili lwendodakazi yakhe. Umkhosi wawumkhulu ngangokunokwenzeka. UConcn omncane - okuthiwa unemvume evela kuSansa, Arya kanye noGats - wayefanelwe yikho konke okungahanjwa kahle yi-pomp Tarth.

Akekho obheka izingubo zikaLady Brienne kanye nobuso obucacile, ongamsola ngokuthanda kwakhe ukuthukuthela. Wayezimisele ukuthi kuzoba nama-minstrels, namabhodi, nabadansi. Kuzoba khona izipho. Kuzoba nezingoma.

USer Hyle wamthuka ngasese, kodwa walalela izwi lentokazi yakhe. Wenza iningi lamalungiselelo omkhosi. Wenza akwazi ukukwenza yena, kepha uTarth wafuna isabelo sebhubesi (wayesamamatheka, lapho ecabanga ngamabhubesi) ngokunaka kwakhe. ISapphire Isle yayincane, kepha yayisadinga ukubusa. UBrienne wayengeke akushiyele omunye umuntu lokho.

“Ngingumyeni wakho, uyazi. Ungangidedela ngibuse ngezinye izikhathi. ” UHyle wayenomusa futhi ethembekile kunangaphambili ayekhona ngenkathi ehlangana naye okokuqala, kodwa namanje ebamba njengakuqala.

"ITarth ingeyami," kusho uBrienne ngokusobala.

"Ngiyakwazi lokho. Angifuni ukubamba inkunzi. Ukuze nje uhlanganyele. Inyama eyodwa, inhliziyo eyodwa, umphefumulo munye, niyakhumbula? ”

“Ngiyazigcina izifungo zami. Akudingi ukuthi uvumele ukuthi ubuse endaweni yami. Futhi ngikuvumela ukuthi wabelane. Uhlala njalo uzongiluleka lapho abancane benza izikhalazo. Ukuphatha idili losuku lwendodakazi yethu kuyahlanganyela, noma kunjalo. "

“Umsebenzi wabesifazane,” uHyle wabubula, kodwa wakwenza noma kunjalo. Kwakuwumsebenzi obalulekile, umsebenzi owaletha amandla nokubaluleka, futhi lokho kwakuhlala kumjabulisa uHyle.

Usuku lomkhosi lwafika, lwaletha abaphathi bensimbi, nabathengisi bezinhlobo zonke, nezivakashi ezivelele. U-Lord Edric waseStormlands wavakashela owesifazane wakhe owaziwa kakhulu owabamba iqhaza kanye nendlalifa yakhe. U-Lady Arya Dayne, obizwa nge-She-wolf of Starfall, weza ukuzomela umndeni wakhe futhi ahloniphe umngani kamama wakhe othembeke kakhulu, futhi waletha izilokotho ezinhle kuSansa naku-Bran. Ikati elincane lagqolozela amehlo athe njo ku-Arya'swolf. UBrienne wayesaba ukuvumela isilo eduze kwengane yakhe ekuqaleni, kepha uNymeria wabuka ikati njengomama, emcashile kude nokuzwa lapho esondela kakhulu. UTommen noMyrcella bathumela amagwababa. Wayengabazi kahle, kodwa babazi ukuthi kungenxa yokubonga kuye ukuthi uTommen usaphila. Ezinye izinduna ezingaphansi kwezindawo ezinesivunguvungu ezafika, zinethemba lokuthi zizosungula ubungani nentokazi okwakukholakala ukuthi inesikweletu kuNdlovukazi uDaenerys.

Mhlawumbe isivakashi esikhulunywe kakhulu emcimbini kwakunguTirion the Imp, iSandla sikaNdlovukazi. UBrienne wayizwela lapho ibonwa: wayazi ukuthi kwakuyini uhlobo lokubi olucindezelayo oludonsa amehlo. Kepha ubengabonakali ehawukele. Wayeyigqoka njengengubo ye-velvet, enokuziqhenya kokuziqhenya. Ngaphandle kwalokho, idumela lakhe laheha ukubukwa nokuhleba okungaphezu kobuso bakhe noma ukuphakama kwakhe.

“Inkosi yami,” kusho uBrienne, ekhothama. Ubengeke akwazi ukuphatha kahle i-curtsy. “Ake ngilethe kuwe indodakazi yami nendlalifa, uClyn waseTarth.” UHyle waguqa, ebambe ingane ezandleni zakhe, ukuze uTirion akwazi ukubona.

“Uyathandeka, ntokazi yami,” kusho u-Imp ngemuva kwesikhashana. “Amehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, njengonina…” Unqamule wanika uBrienne ukubukeka ende. "Futhi ama-curls egolide athandekayo."


End file.
